


Yellow

by CassTrash



Series: Colours [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassTrash/pseuds/CassTrash





	Yellow

Yellow was one of the colours you were never quite sure where it belonged, there was either not enough yellow in your life or there was a little too much for your liking. Azazel has definitely spiked some of your hatred for the colour, there were still nights that you would jolt awake from a nightmare of Azazel and his cold eyes staring into your soul with a snarl on his face.

Fortunately and unfortunately, Castiel had gotten used to these nightmares and knew exactly how to calm you down. He’d make you a mug of your favourite latte and keep you close to his body until you had fallen back asleep in his arms, feeling safer than you had before.

Even though Azazel caused a deep hatred for it, Yellow still had its moments that you cherished.

A perfect example of it would be when you were having a particularly horrible day and Castiel had literally filled a bathtub with water and had brought a dozen baby ducks to the bunker. Each of the yellow balls of fluff happily chirped and splashed around in the bathtub as you sat there astonished and confused on how he had managed to bring them all here.

When you questioned him he simply replied by saying that he would return them to the park later this evening, completely avoiding the question that you had asked.

The two of you spent the day with the ducklings and by the end of it you had completely forgotten about your crappy day. It was a strange day but you wouldn’t take it back for the life of you.


End file.
